


Noční návštěva

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty





	Noční návštěva

„Sebby?" šeptl Jim. Dloubl do Sebastiana a vlezl si k němu do postele.

Sebastian cosi zabručel a otočil se čelem k Jimovi. „Co se děje?"zeptal se rozespale a zívl.

Jim se k němu přivinul. „Chci tě. Vyspi se semnou."šeptl.

Sebastian střelil pohledem po hodinkách a pak probodl Jima pohledem.

„Jsou tři ráno a ty se mě ptáš, jestli si to spolu rozdáme?"zeptal se s předstíraným klidem.

Jim se na něj dál usmíval. Prstem začal přejíždět po Sebastianově hrudi.

„Je to ano?" šeptl Jim.

„Není!" zavrčel Sebastian a otočil se k němu zády.

Jim se k němu tiskl. „Ale no ták."

„Kdybys přišel v rozumnější dobu tak možná."odsekl Sebastian. Zavřel oči a snažil se ignorovat Jimovo kňourání.

„Proč nejdeš zase za tím Sherlockem?!"zeptal se, když už to nevydržel.

„To bylo jen jednou, když byl Sherly opilí a sfetovaný, ale hlavně neznal Johna."zamumlal Jim nespokojeně.

Sebastian si povzdechl.

Jim se naklonil a dal Sebastianovi pusu na krk.

„Jime, ne."

„A proč?"zeptal se Jim.

„Třeba proto, žes nespal už čtyři dny? Musíš se vyspat."

„Já se o to snažím, ale ty mě v tom moc nepodporuješ."řekl Jim.

Sebastian se posadil. „Myslím, jít se vyspat bez sexu."

Jim se posadil a tiskl se k Sebastianovi. „Můžu tady?" usmál se na společníka.

Sebastian zavřel oči a zhluboka se nadechl. „Nezbavím se tě, že ne?"

Jim se zazubil.

Jakmile si opět lehl, Jim se k němu víc přitulil.

Sebastian je líp zakryl a podezíravě se podíval na Jima. Ten se na něj dál culil.

„Jen pro jistotu. Pochopil jsi, že jdeme spát bez sexu?"

„Je to škoda." Přikývl Jim. „Ale přiznej, že bys chtěl."

„Spi." Řekl Sebastian a otočil se k němu zády.

Jim se k němu přivinul a snažil se dostat pod jeho pyžamo. Bylo to jen černé triko, ale Jim s ním stejně zápolil.

„Jime?"zamumlal Sebastian. „Co to děláš?"

„Sebby, prosím, já tě chci." šeptl Jim prosebně.

Sebastian se zvedl na loktech a pohlédl na Jima .

Než stačil cokoliv říct, Jim ho políbil.

Když se jejich rty konečně oddělili, Jim si lehl. Nevině se usmál a olízl si rty.

Sebastian ho probodl pohledem.

Jim se kousl do rtu.

„Nenávidím tě." Zavrčel Sebastian.

„Já vím."šeptl Jim.

Sebastian se sklonil a dlouze Jima políbil na rty.


End file.
